Wolf and the Love of a Merchant
by ClasslessToast
Summary: After about half a year with each other, Holo and Lawrence begin to express their feelings towards one another [Chapters 1-3]. An old business partner of Lawrence's comes to visit, but brings up an offer to bring Lawrence back into the merchant business [Chapters 4 ]
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?"

Holo was laying down in the wagon as they were traveling to a small mountain town named Frost. The town sat right outside of a collection of mountains where it seemed to always snow and hale. Lawrence shook his head as the restless Holo sighed loudly and turned over on her side. "Why aren't we there yet? It has been about two days now!"

He chuckled; "The town of Frost is the only town nearest the mountains, let alone it being known for its cloths and other wool and pelt products. I'm going to try and sell whatever I can, but I am going to buy some of their cloths and to sell at a higher price." He turned back to check on Holo, whose red eyes locked with his. She smiled then began to dig in a box next to her, pulling out an apple and taking a bite out of it. She chewed loudly as his stomach began to growl quietly. "Hungry, we are?" Holo asked as she listened to his stomach. He nodded his head, reaching back and biting into his apple.

"I still can't believe," Lawrence began with his mouth full, "we got all those apples for less than one silver coin."

Holo nodded, gulping down the rest of hers and throwing the core into the back of the wagon. She studied the road ahead: trees began to form over the horizon as once blue sky was blocked by a huge collection of mountains, ranging almost as far as the eye could see. She then pulled out her comb and began to brush her tail. Lawrence noticed a few white hairs on his arm sleeve. He began to brush them towards Holo when she noticed him doing so. "I think you are having a little hair problem, Holo." She shrugged her shoulders; "Do not all animals drop a little hair her and there?" With a smile crossing her face, she flung loose hair off of her tail like a catapult at Lawrence; hair covered him as he laughed along with Holo, brushing the hair off once more. Returning his gaze to the dirt path ahead of him, he didn't seem to care as Holo laid her head down on his leg. He scratched behind her ear, causing her to smile and squirm. He smiled widely as they carried on down the road.

After a while, she rose her head off his leg and sat up, and sighed softly. Lawrence took notice of this and turned to face her; "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head; "No, but can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

She hummed softly, lowering her ears, trying to think of how to ask the merchant. "Lawrence, this has been on my mind lately, and I want to ask you something... Do yo-"

The wagon fell over at an angled manner on its side. The horse reared back as Lawrence walked around the wagon to see what was wrong;  
"Well, a wheel popped off again."

He managed to pick the wagon up slightly and slid the wheel back into place. Holo sighed as Lawrence came back around and sat down. As they started back on the road, Lawrence turned back to face Holo with a smile on his face. "So what did you want to ask?"

"Well, I'm a goddess and all, but...but you are not immortal as I am." her ears now slumped down and her tail still.

"That's not really a question, more of a reminder, but what do you mean?" He looked at her oddly as a tear began to fill her eye. Instead of her asking, she wrapped her arms around Lawrence, pressing her head against his side. He simply accepted the hug and squeezed her softly, wiping a tear from her cheek. She couldn't help but smile as she sat back up and watched the trees coming closer. It had been a while since they first met, roughly half a year later. It was an enjoyable time to them both, though they weren't any further than holding hands or dancing alone in their rooms at night before bed. Lawrence couldn't help but want to move closer to Holo, yet business seemed to restrict him. He wanted to marry Holo and he wanted to live with her forever, but he knew that one day he would die and she would be left alone unless... He sighed, pulling another apple from the box and biting into it.

After a few hours, they had arrived at the town of Frost; snow covering the vast forest and ground around them. The wind howled loudly at the rising moon. Lawrence and Holo had dressed themselves for the cold air and wind shortly before snow began to fall around them. Knocking on an inn door, a large bearded man opened the door to see Lawrence. "Do you have any open rooms?"

"Yes," the man nodded, "it is the room with a three on the door. You may leave your wagon and stead in the barn next to it." Lawrence payed the man and thanked him for the room. Running past the wind back over to Holo and the wagon, he lead the horse and wagon into the barn next to the small building. Smoke emerged from the chimney, meaning it was probably worm inside. Lawrence opened the door and let it slowly open; it was a small wooden cabin with a bearskin on the floor and a small stove next to the fireplace. And opposite the fire place, next to a window, was a single bed. Holo pushed past him and sat her box of apples down on the floor. Lawrence chuckled as they both took off their heavy clothing and placed them on a rack next to the fire to dry. Holo yawned loudly, snuggling up into the covers on the bed. Lawrence sighed as he looked around the room for either another bed or extra sheets only to come up empty-handed. He placed a hand on Holo's shoulder, getting her attention; "I'll be right back with blankets for me."

Before he got away, Holo grabbed his arm softly, her cheeks beginning to blush. "Actually, could you maybe, sleep with me tonight?"

He began to blush too, but after a moment of exploring Holo's eyes, he nodded. "Thank you." Holo mumbled as Lawrence slipped under the covers next to her. She smiled widely, Lawrence smiled back at her. He watched as she slowly drifted to sleep. He smiled as she slowly balled up and began to snore. 'Just the way it should be.' He turned on his back and slowly drifted to sleep as well, dreaming of Holo.


	2. Chapter 2

A cold feeling in the air settled down upon Lawrence as the chirping of birds echoed softly through the morning air. He cracked his eyes slowly to see empty sheets in front of him. He lifted his head up and looked around the room for Holo, catching sight of her sitting on her legs in front of the fireplace. He ears lowered and her tail still, she looked depressed to Lawrence. Pulling the sheets off of his legs, he softly placed his feet on the wooden floor and quietly moved closer to Holo. He stopped for a moment, studying her and the frown on the corner of her face. Her eyes were locked with the fire slowly dieing. He sat down next to her with his legs crossed. He turned his head to face Holo, but to his surprise, she continued to look at the fire. A small tear began to build in her eye.

"You know," Lawrence began, "there is a great place in town to eat at, I heard. Want to go try it?"

His heart sank a little as he watched her shake her head. He frowned as he watched the fire; the wood burned and black like coal. The heat from the small fire warmed his face as the world seemed to stand silent now. Suddenly, Holo wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder. At first, he was caught off guard, but placed his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. A piece of wood fell on top of the rest of the stack, causing little orange flakes to rise, then drop back down into the fire. Lawrence felt Holo's tears slowly soak into his shirt. "Who will I have after you are gone?" She mumbled. Lawrence thought for a moment, thinking of outrageous ideas of becoming immortal, then the thought crossed his mind; the only real solution to the problem, though he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He rubbed her shoulder softly as he sighed, trying to push the idea out of his mind. All Lawrence could do was look into the fire as if could give him the answer. 'Why must it be this way?'

"Thank you for the food." Lawrence thanked the man behind the counter.

"Anything you need, we got it! So come again!"

"I might as well with such service. Thanks again."

Lawrence had gone out to get them both some food before he was to start selling his goods and getting cloths to sell later. Stepping back out into the cold and howling winds, he trudged through the snow back to the small building next to the barn that Holo stayed in. Walking in, he smelt the faint smell of beer. Looking to the bed, he found Holo asleep with dry tears running down her face. He sat the bag of food down on a table next to the stove, turning to look at the resting girl. He took his heavy clothes off and sat them on the rack next to the fire to dry. After setting them down, he moved over to the bed and knelled down to get a good look at Holo. He face never seemed so hauntingly sad the entire time Lawrence had known her. He pulled the cover up onto her shoulder, brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. A small smile crossed her face as her tail began to move slowly back and forth. He smiled, slowly putting the heavy clothes back on and sneaking out of the door to conduct business. Before the door shut, Lawrence could hear Holo mumble something. Stepping back in, he asked what she had said.

"I love you Lawrence."

"I love you Holo."

A smile crossed both of their faces as Lawrence shut the door and walked happily to the barn and retrieving the horse and wagon. Under the falling snow, Lawrence made his way to the trade center of the town; a permanent smile on his face.

Later that afternoon, Lawrence had sold all of his firewood and his weapons. He was planning to go around and buy cloths, but something seemed to stop him. 'I wonder how Holo is.' He thought to himself as he studied the different cloths at a particular stand. The owner took notice of his staring at his stand:

"Hello, sir. I see you are interested in my cloths?"

"Yes, tell me, how much are you willing to sell to me?"

The man looked confused. "Why, why do you ask?"

"I'd like to buy _all _of your cloths here."

"Holo? Are you here?" Lawrence asked as he walked in. She was eating the last bit of food he had brought home for them, her face covered in crumbs. He smiled as he saw her. She smiled back with a childish look on her face; "I am afraid there is nothing left." He chuckled, shaking his head as he sat the heavy clothes down next to the fire. She sat on the bed with her crossed legs under the covers and her tail wagging behind her. Lawrence sat on the bed next to her, laying back onto out of exhaustion. Holo stopped eating, taking notice of him laying down, and looking at him. "Tiring day?"

"Yeah. It took a while to sell all the firewood, but the weapons were gone almost immediately. I'm honestly surprise arms are in such high demand here. Its like I had to auction them off." Lawrence sighed, turning over onto his side and propping his head up with his arm. "Though it is rewarding to see you at the end of the day. Especially like that." he teased.

"Well, I guess you have a point," Holo giggled, "I am a sight to be seen, aren't I?"

They laughed until their eyes locked completely. Smiles crossing their faces, Holo shielded her face with her tail. Lawrence sat up, pushing her tail softly to the side to see a blushing Holo. "You know," Lawrence began, his face beginning to blush as well, "I want to give you something to remember me, after I'm gone and all."

"What would that be?" Holo asked in a confused manner as Lawrence leaned closer to her. "I hope this tells you that I have had the best time knowing you."

Leaning closer, they both closed their eyes, meeting in a kiss. Holo's tail slowly settled down onto the bed as her ears perked up. Pulling away slowly, Lawrence and Holo's gaze locked as she hugged him tightly. "Now I can never let you go. Why are you so stupid?" She joked. Lawrence chuckled, brushing her hair softly; "I'm stupid for you, Holo."


	3. Chapter 3

Holo rolled over onto her side to see Lawrence sound asleep next to her. A smile crossed her face as he exhaled. She began to wag her tail as Lawrence's eyes slowly cracked open. "Good morning Lawrence."

"Morning Holo." He smiled as he saw her own. She never seemed so beautiful in the morning sunshine coming through the window. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as Lawrence watched them closely. His smile grew wider as Holo rose and stretched upon the bed. Propping himself up with his arm, Holo's tail brushed his cheeks. He pushed her tail to the side, the two giggling. Holo turned her gaze over to him, an unusual look on her face. She seemed happy, yet impatient for something. Lawrence sighed as he sat up next to her. "Holo," he began, his eyes locked with hers, "I think I am ready. Though having a little someone running around may be a handful," he held her hand softly, leaning closer to her and looking her dead in the eye, "they will be our handful." Holo laughed softly as Lawrence waited for her reply. She turned to the fireplace, looking deep into the fire. She couldn't seem to think of the proper answer to Lawrence's request, though she knew what to say.

"Lawrence," Holo sighed with her hand in his, "you are merely a human; you come and go. But you are only human that can put up with me. And to loose you will cut me deeper than any knife. But to your request, I have but one favor..."

"What would that be?"

"Do not touch my tail."

Lawrence stared at her for a moment, confusion filling his face. After a moment, they both broke out into a laughter as Holo laid back down onto the bed. Lawrence shook his head as he sighed; "You never fail to confuse me, Holo." A smile across his face he leaned down and kissed her lips. They smiled widely at each other as the world seemed meaningful at that one moment, though it be a fraction in time, it would be one of the many memories kept by the two.

**A FEW YEARS LATER**

"Holo, have you seen my coat?"

"No I haven't, though I have seen this one right here."

A slightly aged Lawrence approached the unchanged Holo, who sat on a bench underneath an apple tree with his coat in her arms. With a few patches on it, the coat still seemed to fit him perfectly. "Well, I am going to go and look for some goods to resell. Do you wish to come along?" Holo nodded as she rose slowly off the bench. They both turned to the home Lawrence had built; the door wide open. "I'm sure someone else would like to come along with us, don't you think Holo?" Lawrence said aloud.

"As do I. If only that person would hurry."

"Hold on, hold on! I'm coming mommy and daddy!" A young girl's voice came from the home.

Running out of the house with the door closing behind her was a young girl in a pink and purple dress. With her brownish golden hair and ears sticking up as high as they could go, she stopped in front of Holo and Lawrence with her tail wagging and a large smile on her face. Crumbs surrounded her lips as she scratched the back of her head, hoping they wouldn't notice. "The apples again, Horo?" Lawrence asked as he flattened his hair with his hand. "Yep!" She squeaked.

"She gets that from you." Lawrence laughed as he turned to see a giggling Holo.

"You may want to get used to it," Holo shoved him playfully as she looked down to her stomach, "we still have another one coming."

She rubbed her stomach softly as Lawrence put his arm around her shoulder. Motioning for Horo to follow, Lawrence and Holo walked hand in hand down the road with the little pup holding her mother's hand.

"I love you Lawrence."

"I love you Holo."

**FIN**


	4. Chapter 4 Returning to fanfiction

The cold winter breeze nipped at her nose as she laughed and ran around. Her cheeks bright red, Holo and Lawrence watched from under a tree as the cub slowly began to roll the snow into a ball. Watching the ball grow larger, Holo rested her head against Lawrence's shoulder. A smile crossed both of their faces as the cub came running over.

"Daddy," she quickly spoke, "will you help me put the body on the snowman?"

"Of course Horo." He replied, standing slowly and walking over with her.

As he lifted the body and sat it on the snowman, Holo began to remember all the times she shared with Lawrence; the good and the bad. As the cub placed carrot on the center of the top ball, she laughed as Lawrence placed bronze coins as the eyes and mouth. Watching them both, she placed a hand over her stomach. "You are a bit restless today." She spoke aloud as Lawrence and Horo came over. As they did, she rose to her feet and followed Horo who was pulling on her sleeve. Showing her the snowman, Horo smiled widely with her wolf fangs showing. Giggling about how small they are, Holo and Horo began to walk back to Lawrence and began to walk towards the wagon. Holo sighed as she took one last look around the forest they stood in. It had been almost months since the last time they had traveled out this far.

Helping them both on the wagon, Lawrence sat next to Holo and patted Horo's head as she sat in the back. "Now you sit still, and don't eat those apples back there. We are making pie with those!" Lawrence said as he turned back around and shared a smile with Holo.

"She gets that from you." He laughed.

"She does, but we wouldn't want her any other way, would we?"

"No," Lawrence replied, turning back to see her eating an apple, "we wouldn't."

Riding back into town they stopped in front of the home Lawrence had built months ago. The apple tree stood strong under the weight of the snow; yet it's leaves long gone. Walking upon the snowy path leading to the door, Horo began to dance within the snowfall, singing to herself. She soon took hold of her mother's hand when she was called. Entering the home, the warm orange flame warmed their frozen faces as Lawrence took their coats and placed them on top of the mantel. As he finished baking the pie, he turned back to them; Holo and Horo crept silently into the bedroom. Lawrence couldn't help but smile as he watched the two sneak in. He took a few silent steps and leaned into the doorway; They both sat on the bed, chuckling about how they thought they outsmarted him. He put his back to the wall next to the door, trying not to laugh as he began to look around for something to catch their attention.

"Well," he said aloud, "I guess all this apple pie is going to go to waste."

He heard Horo's small feet began to move closer to the door until he heard Holo poorly whisper to her; "Don't fall for his trick!" She snickered.

"And boy, is this a lot of ale to rid of..."

"Let's go, Horo."

With a laugh, he caught the cub in his arms, resting her on his arm and sharing a humorous glance with Holo. They laughed for a moment, then moved to the table in front of the fireplace. Setting down the pie and ale, he placed three plates next to the pie and two mugs. He filled both of them with water instead of ale. Holo looked at him with a strange and unsatisfied look. Lawrence smiled as he sat the pitcher off to the side; "I don't think that little guy or gal would like ales this early."

They shook their heads as smiles crossed their faces. Horo rubbed her mother's stomach as she felt for a kick. Horo and Holo smiled widely as she felt a kick from the baby. "They kicked, they kicked!" Lawrence smiled as he watched the two from across the table. His gaze went from Horo to Holo as he began to recall the many times they had when he was a traveling merchant, but those days were behind him, it seemed, and all was peaceful.

Suddenly, three loud knocks came from the door. Wiping his mouth and moving to the door, Lawrence cracked it open to let very little cold air in. As he looked through the crack, a familiar face met his gaze; "Marc Cole!"

"Lawrence! Its been a while. I haven't seen you lately so I decided to come and visit you myself." He said with a smile.

"That's very generous. Say, would you like to come in and have a slice of pie?"

"No, thanks. I was hoping that I could talk to you about some things; a little walk and talk?"

"That would be great. Give me just a second to grab my jacket."

Shutting the door behind him, Lawrence hurried to the mantel and slid on his warm and dry jacket. As he passed her, he met Holo's annoyed look upon her face.

"It'll be only a minute or so."

She sighed; "Fine."

He smiled as he neared the door. He turned back to face the two.

"Love you, Holo. love you, Horo!"

"I love you daddy!"

Holo smiled back and shook her head; "I love you, Lawrence."

Stepping out into the cold weather, he and Marc began to walk down the road as they talked about where they had ended up; "I'm still living in Kumersun with my wife. Now that I have a little guy running around the house, I don't have too much time to myself anymore. I guess its the same for you too, huh Lawrence?"

"Yes, it would seem that way. I don't mean to brag, but I have another one coming real soon."

"Really," Marc said as he turned his head to look at Lawrence, "you two must really love each other than."

"If that's what you want to say," Lawrence chuckled "so be it. Anyways, I know you don't just show up out of the blue, so why did you come here?"

Marc sighed as they turned past a fallen oak tree. He couldn't seem to find the words, but managed to make his sentences; "There's this new demand for some items, and I was wondering if you could get some to me at my stand. You know, like the old days."

"Marc," Lawrence sighed, "you know my merchant days are behind me. Between Holo and the children, I don't think I'd be able to help you."

"Lawrence, you managed to almost single handily crashed the market, you survived through poverty, and you still have the patience to hear me out. I think you are more than ready to do this. And besides, it's a favor, so I'll pay you. How does that sound, my old friend?"

Lawrence thought for a moment as he watched the snow slowly fall onto the ground. As they approached his house once more, he finally gave Marc an answer that was perfect for the situation; "Let me ask my wife."

* * *

**Hey everyone, ClasslessToast here. So I haven't been posting anything on fanfiction for a long, long time, and I thought since I'm waiting for something that will sadly never come (a.k.a Season 3 of Spice and Wolf anime), I thought I'd write this. If you would like me to continue, please leave a response. I know the Spice and Wolf community is large, so I'm hoping this will satisfy many of you fans. Anyways, I want to thank all of you who have read my stories and liked them. Until the next chapter, see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

A warm gust of air covered Lawrence as he opened the door, Holo and Horo sitting next to the fireplace with cups in their hand. Horo's tiny fingers wrapped around the wooden container as she tilted it upwards with her lips pressed against the rim. After a short slurp, she released a sigh of happiness as Holo turned back to see the two men return from their walk.

"How was the trip? I can tell the winds were not kind to your rosy cheeks." Holo chuckled, raising her cup as a greeting.

"Afraid so. The winds are getting a bit stronger." Marc chuckled in reply, removing his coat cautiously.

"Holo, do you mind if I have a word with you for a moment?" Lawrence asked, hanging his coat on the mantel to dry as Marc followed soon after.

"I do not like the tone of your voice," she sighed, "but fine."

Moving back towards the now clean table, the three adults took the chairs as Horo peered from over the edge, her small yet glowing eyes catching an apple as red as a summer sunset. Feeling a chill run up his spine, Lawrence crossed her arms as he stared over to Marc who wore an awkward smile on his face. Without speaking, Marc motioned for Lawrence to begin the conversation, eventually causing him to sigh and look to his wife.

"Holo, Marc has come to invite me on a little business opportunity..." Lawrence began, trailing off in hopes of Marc butting in. An angered frown crossing Holo's face.

"I hope you do not mean what I am lead to believe." She sighed, crossing her arms and staring at Lawrence.

"W- Well," Marc mumbled, "there is a new need for things like furs and metals so I thought-"

"Absolutely not!" Holo blurted out without a second thought.

Caught off guard, Marc bumped the table with his knees, sending the apple Horo tried to grab with her short yet adorable arms rolling to the opposite side of the table. With a groan, she made her way around the table to find that Lawrence caught the apple just as it fell off the table. With an innocent smile, Horo reached out her hands and begged for the apple. Giving in, Lawrence handed her the apple and patted her on the head; "Here you go, Horo." Turning back to the discussion, he locked an angered gaze with Holo as she pouted in her chair, turning her head to face away from the two.

"Come now, Holo, just hear him out. Besides, we haven't gotten outside of the house much lately."

"True, but then we haven't had a baby on the way, let alone a cub on our hands." Holo retorted, causing Horo to lower her ears in sadness of her mother's angered voice.

"It could be like old times for you two! Besides, little miss Horo here hasn't had the chance to see the world like you two have. Don't you want someone to continue the legacy of Lawrence the Traveling Merchant when you pass away?" Marc tried to convince the both, looking to Horo who rose her ears to a curious position.

"I do," Lawrence admitted, "but Holo is right; we have another child on the way. And besides, leaving now of all times wouldn't be the best thing for us to do."

"Then why don't you two wait until the end of winter? Then you can get furs for cheaper than you would get them now!"

"It would still be cold. And I'd rather use the furs we purchase to keep for myself." She yawned, stretching her body as she did. Soon after, Horo followed suit of her mother.

"She is correct, but I feel that the end of winter would probably be best for us." Lawrence mumbled to himself.

"Well, I'm not here to tear the family apart or anything, but it would be a hefty payment for doing this for me." Marc shrugged, moving his gaze from Holo to Lawrence and back again.

As she ate the final bite from just around the core of the apple, Horo tugged on Lawrence's pants, apple crumbs surrounding her lips as she looked up to him with curious eyes; "Are we going somewhere, Daddy?"

Unable to answer in fear of lying, he looke up to Holo whose expression lightened as she looked to her confused daughter. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked back to Lawrence with a nod. A small smile crossed both of their faces as they turned back to the cub who exchanged glances with Marc who smiled along too.

"It won't be now," Lawrence began, "but we are going to go somewhere, Horo."

A wave of excitement covered her face as her eyes and smile widened. Her tiny fangs exposed as she did. After a bit of discussing, Horo and Holo went to bed before Lawrence who gave Marc a final goodbye before shutting the door, a sigh escaping his lips. Sliding his sleepwear on silently, he crept his way across the floor and tried to avoid the spots where the floor would creak as he slid into bed with them. As Horo lay snoring almost silently, Lawrence cautiously wrapped his arm around the two of them as he pulled the covers up to keep the three of them warm. As he rested his head against his pillow, he heard Holo's soft voice from the darkness; "I guess there is no turning back now."

"Afraid so," Lawrence chuckled, "but we aren't the kind of people who would run with our tail between our legs, are we?"

"Have we ever been?" Holo laughed silently, her eyes cutting through the night like knives.

"Anyways, we should get some sleep. After all, we have some work to do tomorrow."

"Naturally." She smiled to herself.

"Good night, Holo."

"Good night, Lawrence."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I am back, once again, seemingly from the grave! Anyways, I have read the comments and have seen all the followers and such like that and I promise I haven't forgotten you guys (and gals) at all. Though I haven't posted anything for a long time again, I decided to at least finish this story I have begun before I wrap up my Fanfiction career I suppose. Not to say I'm bored of it its just school and such really gets in the way of what is fun sometimes. So, I have decided to finish what I have began and hopefully you all like it. I have been reading the mangas so I know my version isn't the most accurate but it can be an alternate version; its a fan fiction after all! But I will try to fit in writing with this sotry into my schedule and continue this for you all. Thanks for the support and I will see all of you in the next chapter! ~ClasslessToast**


End file.
